Night Sweats
by juju0268
Summary: Someone's in Gold's shop, Can he handle what's about to be tossed his way? Let's find out, shall we? smut, good old fashion smut.
1. Chapter 1

Most nights Gold just slept at his shop. It was easier that way, besides what did he have to go home too? He lived alone. All of his life in Storybrooke had been that way. That is untill the curse had broken and he had been reunited with his beloved Belle, but that was all gone now. She no longer knew who she was... no longer knew him. He was back to being alone again. He turned the sign on the front door to _closed_ and locked up for the night.

He leaned heavily upon his cane as he switched off the lights in the store and made his way to the back room to work on a few broken antiques, that he could do in his sleep... that was what he loved now and what loved him back. It was the closest thing he had.

He sipped hot tea as he worked tirelessly into the night but before long he was drifting off to sleep, untill he heard something that startled him into wakefulness. A noise. Was it the little Bell on the front door? No, but something tho, something he couldn't place his finger on.

His overhead lamp was turned out. When had he done that? He reached up to turn it back on when a hand caught his wrist in the darkness.

Stark terror bolted through him as he realized he was being robbed. Where was his cane, he couldn't find it. He started to struggle but whoever it was, slapped a pair of handcuffs over his wrist quickly before pulling his arm back behind his chair, locking it with his other hand. How could this have happened so quickly? He was caught, immobilized in the darkness. His breathing quickened and sweat broke out on his brow as he waited for his attacker to speak.

They said nothing,not a word, and be damned if he would. He was no weakling to plead for his life. He jumped when he felt a hand at his throat. What was this person doing? Tugging at his tie? The light from the street sent in a small beam of light but he couldn't make out anything about this person. Wait, it was a woman! He could tell that much,the hands were much to small to belong to a man. What did she want with his tie?

Her face was only inches from his neck, he could feel her breath against his hair. He could smell her soft perfume. He let out a small gasp when she freed the tie, pulling it slowly from around his neck. What was she doing, what was she going to do?

This woman...whoever she was, took his tie and placed it around his eyes, tying it at the back of his head tightly. She didn't want him to see her. Probably so he couldn't identify her when she robbed him blind he thought. He started to move but a hand on his chest and a quiet "shh" stilled him.

She flicked on the overhead lamp with a click. Damn he still couldn't see, but she could see him now that was for sure as he heard her come around to stand in front of him. He pulled at the cuffs, but to no avail, she had him hog-tied. Now what? Why wasn't she robbing him blind? Gold wanted to laugh at that,_yeah he was blind all right, for the moment_._ She had better hope he stayed that way, otherwise she was in for a lengthy jail sentence, nobody robbed him and got awa... What?._

His body stiffened when he felt a hand on his knee. _What in God's name was this woman up to_, he thought as he felt her hands on his legs, running them down his pants legs now. She used him to help lower herself to the floor,_ but why?_

"What do you want? Whatever it is, just take it and go." His shaky voice gave away his apprehension.

"What if it's you I want, shall I just take you and go then?" A woman's silky voice sounded in his ears. She was leaning into him as she parted his legs, wiggling her slim body between them.

"B-Belle?" _It WAS her. But how_? _She didn't even remember him, did she_? _Had she regained her memory somehow_? A thousand questions ran through his mind all at once, but she silenced all of them when she began unbuttoning his jacket. A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard from Mr. Gold as she freed his jacket, pulling it down his arms and away from his chest, before going to work on his shirt. He could feel her nimble little fingers working each button, teasing him as she went.

"Belle, what's going on, talk to me sweetheart" He didn't know what else to say as he sat there tied up while she undressed him, his breaths coming faster as she got closer to his skin.

"Please Belle, say something... anything" he pleaded with her like a child untill he felt her fingers at the zipper of his pants. He froze, all he could hear was the sound of the zipper being undone. It sounded so loud in his ears, He thought he might pass out, he might have been holding his breath, he felt dizzy.

"Relax baby. I'm not planning on hurting you, well..unless you ask me too. But right now I'm going to make you feel good, how does that sound?" Her voice was low and silky. She didn't sound like herself. Breathless gasps were all that Gold could manage at the moment. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, and when he did it sounded high and strained. He thought he might be in the first stages of a heart attack, he wasn't sure.

"B-Belle, I uh" He didn't know what to say.

"It's Lacey now. I don't remember Belle anymore, but you have me intrigued Mr. Gold. What could you possibly want with a little prude like Belle when you can have me?" Gold could hear something in the background as she spoke, was that a cup of ice? He wasn't sure.

"Belle's not a prude, I-I mean you're not a ..." His voice gave out when she stroked him through his clothes, his cock gave a little twitch, as if it remembered her touch.

"I know I'm not babe, and I'm about to prove it too you." her voice made him feel weak. He had missed her so much and now here she was. If only he could see her.. touch her.

"Bel-I mean Lacey, let's talk about this, at least uncover my eyes so I can see you, please baby." Gold hoped his words would persuade Lacey to free him.

He heard the strange ice in a cup sound again. Then he felt her hands dive down past his zipper and free his member.

"You'd think I would remember this, wouldn't you?" Gold whimpered like a school boy as she pulled him free of his clothes, his cock was becoming hard and there was nothing he was going to be able to do. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Her hand stroked him up and down, why did they feel so chilled? It felt good though, He inhaled sharply when she ran her thumb over the sensitive head. "Please" he whispered before he felt it on his skin... Ice.

Lacey licked his cock with an ice-cube in her mouth. Her tongue was cold and wet as she swirled it around the head before taking him in her mouth. Gold had no choice but to thrust up into her lips. He cried out when she took him in as far as she could, then let go with a pop before starting it all over again. Gold knew for sure now, he really was having some kind of heart attack, it was beating like a rabbit's as he lay there all tied up with his sweet little Belle sucking him off and he didn't care. If he died right now, it would all be worth it.

He moaned loudly when he felt her cold little hand cup his sack. She massaged it in her hand as if she were feeling their weight before sucking him down once more. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. Luckily she stopped.

Gold was panting like he had just ran a mile when he felt her get up. What was she doing now? Did she plan on leaving him like this? Tied up with a hard-on the size of Maine?

He heard her moving around and was about to say something untill he felt her crawl onto his lap, straddling him.

"Did you like that baby? There's more where that came from, don't you worry." Gold honestly was at a loss for words. He just wished he had his hands free so that he could touch her, anywhere. He settle for her long, thick hair, then he got his wish, well, in a matter of speaking.

Lacey kissed him. He sighed as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. How long had he wanted to feel her sweet little mouth on his, how many nights had he dreamed of this? Even if she didnt know who the hell she was, it was better than nothing_. Perhaps something tonight will spark her memory_ he thought. She thrust her tongue deep in his mouth, moaning her pleasure as she rubbed herself against his throbbing cock. "Do you want this baby? " she cooed into his ear, "You can have me if you want, all you got to do is say so and I'm yours."

All Gold could do was nod his head. "Yes" he managed to whisper as she rubbed her tits tightly against his chest making him whimper, if only he could touch her. "Please Lacey, I need you." Gold heard a little breathy laugh coming from his Belle. "So I'm Lacey now, am I? What would your sweet little innocent Belle think about you fucking another woman Mr. Gold, do you think she'd mind if I just had you one night?" A whimper was all the response she got as she took a hold of his cock and lowered herself onto it.

Lacey threw her head back and groaned deeply. Gold could feel her throat pressed against his lips as he sought to kiss any and every part of her he could reach as she rode him. His thrusts met hers as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying out each time he bounced her on top of him.

Gold saw stars as he let out a strangled cry before letting go inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and the chair, crying out her own release untill they both lay still , sated and exhausted.

Gold heaved a sigh before fully relaxing with Belle-or rather Lacey now on his lap. He was able to lay a few little chaste kisses against her cheek as she snuggled with him... well as much as one can snuggle when they are all tied up.

He felt her kiss him one last time before she climbed off of him. Gold listened to her searching for her clothes while he waited for her to untie him. _She did mean to untie him, didn't she? For fuck sake, she had better untie him, or...or he would? What the fuck WOULD he do? He couldn't do shit unless she wanted him too. Damn woman. He could tell right now that Lacey was going to be a lot more difficult than his docile little Belle had ever been._

He was surprised to hear the light click off once more and darkness settle all around him, what was she doing now? He tried to lean forward but his cuffs stopped him when he heard her at his back once more,_ good she meant to free him at last. "_Now I'm going to let you go now baby but your going to stay put aren't you, you wouldn't want to ruin our little game would you? Good boy. Now don't you worry I'll be back tomorrow and remember this is our little secret." She then placed a kiss on his cheek as she undid the cuffs from around his wrists. Gold sat there for a few more minutes before removing the blindfold tie, realizing that she was gone._ Was she ever there to begin with, Or had he dreamed it_.

He switched on the light and there on his work table lay her panties,_ she had left them for him_. Oh this had been very real and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

Alright Miss Tyla Mercedes, there ya go. Mr. Gold can get tied up too. although this was a little less dark and I throwd a little Lacey in there for good measure. The Ball is in your court


	2. Pay Back Time

Gold didn't spend the next night waiting for Lacey to return to his shop. Instead he remained at home, he really needed time to think by himself. He hadn't received any word from her, not that he had expected any and was torn whether he wanted to actually be tied up again, positive that if Lacey had her way he wouldn't even be asked or given a choice in the matter. Gold wasn't saying he didn't enjoy what had occurred , he just needed time to get his head on straight.

Going home turned out too be a mistake. He couldn't keep still, or sleep or get her off his mind. He found himself pacing, it was driving him crazy, the only sound in the house was that infernal tapping of his cane, he needed to see her. He worried for a moment that she had broke into his shop again and not finding him there,well, there was no telling what she had done. He wasn't sure of what Lacey was capable of. She was so different from his sweet, timid Belle. Much different.

Once the curse had been broken by Emma, Belle had come home with him for a short time, It had been bliss. He finally had her back in his life and had indeed became intimate once again with his beloved beauty. It was without a doubt the most wonderful, happiest time in his life here in Storybooke, but after the incident with her father which prompted her leaving, his life had returned to the lonely,bleak existence that it had once been, leaving him alone yet again.

Lacey's appearance last night had been the only sex he had since Belle living briefly with him. He had definitely enjoyed himself,and from the look on her face as she rode him, Lacey enjoyed herself as well. There was no doubt about it, He wasn't ready for it to end. To be honest he liked her way of thinking. He wasn't used to turning over his control, but it had worked, he could learn to like that very much. In fact he could learn to love it, and if Belle's memories never returned, could he love Belle as Lacey? _Oh God he needed a drink_. _He needed to think_. He grabbed his coat and headed for the bar. Staying home was not helping one bit. He needed to consider all his options.

Granny's served drinks, but a new bar had opened down the way a bit. He should know, they paid him rent for the building. He smiled as he drove past Granny's on his way to his intended destination.

Not many people were there, and Gold liked it that way. Everywhere he went, People went out of their way to avoid him. He didn't give a shit, truth be told he hated people. They were all idiots in this town as far as he was concerned with the mayor like a cherry on top of an idiot sundae. The only one who might have any kind of sense was the saviour, that was probably because she hadn't spent the last 28 years living in this god-forsaken town.

When he walked in he was thankful for the darkened atmosphere. No bright lights, no loud music, just some in the back ground, sounding far away. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey from the bartender. He downed the first one quickly raising his finger to the bartender, ordering another. He let out a loud sigh as the second one hit his belly with its flooding warmth and by the third and fourth one went down he was starting to relax, now he could think.

A group of people were playing at the pool tables behind him, they sounded like they were having a rather good time, it sounded like a group of men and possibly one or two women, he didn't bother turning around. He wished they would go away, they sounded much too happy and he just wanted to drown his sorrows at the bar in peace and quiet.

A well placed pool ball startled him as it shot up under his stool and raped loudly against the bar, shaking his whiskey and succeeding in pissing him off royally. He spun around to confront the idiots that dare impede on his pity party of one when his dark brown eyes met up with a pair of deep blue ones the looked quite startled to see him there. In fact she was speechless as she stood there, her mouth hanging open slightly as she silently watched his expression change from angry to astonished to puzzled.

"Be-I mean Lacey? what are you doing here?" His voice couldn't quite hide his surprise as he stumbled across the words. He scanned the company she was with and wasn't a bit surprised to see Ruby, standing beside a few men whom if Gold remembered correctly, helped man the infamous Killian Jones better known as Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger. Hook himself had gone missing so they had come to the newest club in town looking for a good time. Gold cast a wrathful eye on the party Lacey was keeping company with before turning back to her.

He noticed her reveling apparel as he looked her up and down. She wore an extra short dress of dark Blue with spiked heels that accented her perfectly shaped legs. Her long curls were pinned up on top of her head, allowing her long, graceful neck to be seen to its full advantage. She had obviously had been taking tips from that slut Ruby, although on Lacey it looked stunning in his opinion. Gold didn't know why Ruby even bothered getting dressed, her clothing was so reveling, she barely left anything to the imagination.

"Ruby asked me to come out tonight, she had a date and a few of his friends met him here. I could ask you the same thing you know. I came by the shop but it looked deserted, I thought maybe I came on a little too strong and I... well you maybe just didn't want.." Gold noticed the anxiety in her voice as it trailed off into silence.

Without another word,he turned and walked over to the bartender. "I want to reserve the bar tonight. I'm having a private party."

"When do you want it?" The bartender and owner of the establishment inquired. He was half scared of his new Landlord and his shaky voice gave him away to Gold instantly.

"NOW."

The bartender jumped at the sound of Gold's commanding voice. "Now? I can't let you have the bar tonight," he stammered, It's already open, I have customers, and..." Gold opened his wallet and started laying hundreds on the table. That shut the man up quickly. "Get these people out of here or I can, which ever you prefer."

The Bartender snatched the money and came around the bar towards the party surrounding the pool tables.

"The bar's closing, Sorry, You'll have to leave." Ruby and her party looked pissed, she glared over at Gold.

Gold smiled wickedly at her,his hands rested upon his cane, he looked as sure and as confident as ever as Ruby stomped over to where he and Lacey stood. "Look here you old crocodile, you might own this town, but you can't just throw us out, we're paying customers." Gold took a step closer to Ruby and leaned in where he was just inches from her face. Ruby swallowed hard, hoping she hadn't just gone too far. "Your right, I do own this town," Gold said, barely above a whisper, nodding his head in agreement with her, "I also own your Granny's dinner if I remember correctly and if you don't want her rent doubled you'll take your friends and get out, the bar is closed, as of right now." Ruby stood there for a few more seconds before she made a "Humph" signaling her displeasure, walking away in defeat. She turned back to her friend.

"Come on Lacey, we can go to my apartment and continue our little party there." Lacey never took her eyes off the man in front of her.

"You go ahead, Me and Gold have something to discuss." Blue eyes never left Brown ones.

"What? Well fine then, suit yourself." Ruby couldn't understand what she would want with that old, dried up pawn broker, he was as dry as toast and twice her age, but to each his own. She looked back at the three guys she was going to leave with and smiled. They looked infinitely better than what Lacey had settled for. She beckoned them toward the door which they happily followed her out of, none of them felt like messing with the old crocodile, they had seen what had happened to their Captain for it and Ruby offered a much better time, they quickly left without a word.

"Should I stay Mr. Gold? I can.." Gold flipped out an extra hundred,handing it over his right shoulder to the man standing behind him. "I'll lock up when I'm done, You presence won't be needed, thank you." The bartender took the money and left, leaving Gold and Lacey in the exact same spot , looking at each other as if they were the only two people in Storybrooke, possibly the world.

"What Now?" Lacey whispered. She didn't get an answer before Gold was upon her, the sound of the cane dropping with a crash to the floor was all she heard before He swept her up, carrying her over, depositing her on the pool table.

"I don't like seeing you with other men dearie, In fact I won't have it do you hear?" His voice was husky with need. Her only response was the whisper of a whimper. The whole time he was laying down the rules for her he was kissing her throat, pulling the pins that held up her hair as he went and unzipping her dress down her seemed to be everywhere, all Lacey could do was hold on for dear life, unsure of what he was going to do to her for upsetting him, but knowing full well that what ever it was, she wanted it, bad. He pulled her dress off of her shoulders as his mouth left a burning trail down to the strap of her little black bra. Fingers slipped under the straps to pull them down so he could kiss and lick at the tender skin of her breast, Lacey sighed with pleasure when she felt his mouth close around her nipple, scrapping his teeth over the pebbled peak gently.

"When you weren't at your shop I thought you didn't want me" she whimpered. Gold all but growled as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his body closer to hers, the spike of her heels dug into his ass, It hurt, but he loved it just the same.

He rubbed up against her, letting her feel his burning erection. "Now what would give you that idea? I only needed to time to think dearie," His voice sounded strained in her ears as he nibbled her other breast before sucking on it. "Not wanting you never entered my mind." Belle was beyond words as she leaned her head back, granting him full access as she pushed her breasts out for his greedy lips. He took full advantage as he pulled her dress off and down her arms, baring her perfect little body to his eyes and hungry lips.

"I think a lesson is in order here young lady. One that may or may not teach you a few things about me." Gold didn't say another word before lowering her arched body back to the green fabric of the pool table, scattering the balls all over.

He let his hands make a trail up her thighs to the black thong that hugged her curves snuggly. She lifted her bottom as he peeled them off , bringing them to his face, inhaling deeply. "You smell divine dearie, but that's not good enough, I need more."

Lacey squealed loudly when he flipped her quickly, on to her belly. She struggled momentarily when he captured both of her wrists with his quick hands, pinning them behind her back in a flash. He bound her hands together tightly with her own panties as she gasped and wiggled around. he was much stronger than he looked as he pushed her legs apart."It's time for a little pay back dearie, won't you agree?"

Gold had to admit that the view from where he was standing was spectacular, His lovely little Belle who now called herself Lacey spread out over a pool table, her spiked heels were barely touching the floor as she squirmed on her belly, her hands restrained with her own thong at the small of her back. She was absolutely breath-taking.

Lacey was breathing hard from all the exertion, her hair had fallen over her face, obscuring his view of her, he wanted to watch every expression as he teased her, untill he had her in a frenzy as she had him the night before. Stepping between her spread legs, Gold pulled her hair back from her face before winding it around his hand, tugging on it lightly to bring her head back, he purred in her ear, "My poor little Lacey, all tied up and no place to go. Lets have some fun shall we?" He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades that made her shiver as she tried to wiggle her way back, pressing her ass against him moaning.

His free hand smacked her bared ass cheek hard. "Is this the kind of attention you were looking for my dear, because I can be very obliging too." Lacey never spoke a word but her groans of pleasure were all Gold needed to hear as he smacked her several more hard whacks, then smiling in satisfaction as he watched her skin pink up nicely. "I hope you didn't think you were the only one who could dish it out in this relationship, because I assure you dearie I can give as good as I get." Lacey yelped at the hard smacks to her flesh but only moaned when he massaged the abused area with his hand, spreading the heat around as he rubbed her.

Her moans were drowned out by Gold's when he reached lower down cupped her heat. She was so wet for him and very ready. He loved touching her, feeling her lift her hips, inviting him to touch and feel and enter her if he wished. He desperately wanted too but right now he was having way to much fun just watching her squirm for him.

Lacey almost come undone when she felt his thumb rubbing that area of tender skin between her cunt and ass. that delicate, sensitive place that swelled and pulsed when she was aroused. His thumb was there, applying just the right amount of pressure, teasing her as he massaged it in circles, never quite entering either place, driving her mad with want as he leaned down over her, the fabric of his suit rubbing against her legs as she tried to hold it all together but couldn't. "If your going to do it Gold, then do it, Your driving me mad." Lacey said through gritted teeth.

"That's the idea dearie, and by the way." he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin, "I can keep this up all night. You only think your crazy, just wait." Lacey whimpered as she pulled against the nylon of her thong bindings. She knew from the stories she had heard from Ruby that he was ruthless, she briefly wondered if he had been this way with his beloved Belle. Part of her hoped not. She couldn't remember Belle and even though she hadn't known him long and she had no memory of being this woman Belle, she was somehow jealous of her. _How crazy was that_ she thought as she lay there, letting him tease her unmercifully into submission.

Truth be told Gold wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. His erection was getting painful and his cock throbbed with want as he unzipped his trousers, taking himself in hand. They both cried out when he roughly entered her. Lacey clenched around him so tight that it was painful as he drove into her, grunting with the effort. She was so tight.

He would not have given up his sweet Belle for anything in this world, but his Lacey, she was a whole different breed of woman that one. Her hips raised up off the table,begging him, meeting him thrust for thrust with an almost animal instinct, His knee was killing him, but lust held him up, his pain was nothing compared to what he felt for this woman who had in only two days had captured him, driving him to the brink of insanity, then compelled him to treat her in much the same manner and here he was yet again on the brink. If they could either one walk tomorrow without some kind of pain it would be a miracle he thought as he thrust into her repeatedly, each one sharper and harder untill she was crying out from the pain and pleasure that combined untill they could take it no longer, both coming undone, shattering themselves within each other.

Gold lay spent on top of her, he never wanted to move if he didn't have too but he was sure that he was getting heavy so he stood up, straightening himself up. Lacey didn't move, just breathing hard with her eyes shut. She didn't even know if she could move, she was exhausted. She could feel his essence leaking out of her, onto the pool table. She needed to move and clean herself up, that is if he intended to untie her. She was relieved when he moved to help her to her feet, unbinding her hands before stuffing her thong into his pants pocket. Belle got herself dressed before turning her back to him as he zipped up her dress, but not before he deposited a kiss to her shoulder that made her shiver.

She turned around to him, "I'll be needing my underwear back."

His mouth turned up at both corners in a devilish grin, "I'm keeping them for my collection,"


End file.
